The heroes and the guardians victor
by kaushik ajay
Summary: hi! this is my first fan fiction. this is after the war with the giants and after carter and sadie kane defeat apophis. it is about the inevitable rising of the oldest immortal of the 3 cultures (Roman, Greek, Egyptian). they all join together to stop the new/old character. PLease enjoy and follow me!
1. percy 1

**the heroes and the **_first victor_

chapter 1

percy

** I didn't know that being with the romans could be so fun. It was good fun to have back Leo and it wasn't so fun when the Egyptians moved in. Thats when things got weird. let's go back to that part.**

** 'ok. here's the plan. when they blow the conch..' we had capture the flag. It was like always, Greek versus Romans. but the problem we started to have was we all now lived together. we used extreme godly magic to bring our camps and join it into one. that was so that we could always be safe. The hunters of Artemis were on a visit and they joined us so that we would be able to have about the same amount of players as the Romans. the hunters had about 30 girls in total. they were getting bigger. 'so Percy, you lead the offense team to the flag while we distract their offense and defense. Annabeth, rally Apollo's men to hideouts next to our flag for defense. And don't forget to make a good fight.' mike said. he was the son of Ares and was good at battle plans. but not as good as Annabeth. 'seaweed brain, don't forget to get the flag for me.' Annabeth said. 'I never knew that! i thought i was supposed to-' the conch blew. i ran in real fast. i couldn't believe i always get beat by Annabeth! Right when i saw Jason Grace i heard heavy thunder. it couldn't have been Jason. I could feel it was some power much stronger. Almost as if there were a hundred people making the bolt at once. 'hi Amos' Chiron said 'welcome to camp!' **

** And thats when i realized that the 3rd culture joined us. **

**Yup. I know carter. he did NOT surprise me. we started making better defenses after 1 month of half-hearted celebrations. We did not really LIKE the Egyptians but they were fine enough. their defenses were really strong. We made physical defenses like walls, while they used their hippie magic. They also made decorations and made our whole camp better. 1 year of life was wasted just by making defenses. The Egyptians were 1000 in whole. it was good that our camp was big. Right at 12:00, new year 2015, our camp fire burst out. it was a wavy image of Gaia. No… ouranos… no. it was all the great Gods, Titans and immortals of the 3 cultures (Egyptian, Greek and Roman). It was the ultimate image of pain. They were heavily injured. Even Poseidon. **

** Then came the scariest image of all. A tall shadow creating flames all over the universe. I had read about it. It was chaos. The Egyptian and Greek form merged. It looked too scary to be true. then came Rachel Elizabeth Dare, our oracle, and recited a deadly prophecy. **


	2. nico 2

_Chapter 2_

_Nico_

_ **'a demigod child,**_

_**of the oldest gods,**_

_**will stop the evil**_

_**and trample the odds.**_

_**one from Hermes,**_

_**as fast as the wind,**_

_**one from ****Hephaestus****,**_

_**burning within.**_

**_4 others shall join the quest,_**

**_ One of these half-bloods,_**

**_ shall never return,_**

**_another will die,_**

**_from too great a burn.' _**

**'ha-ha-ha! thats the final prophecy. and you know who wrote that? ME!' chaos itself said. 'now… lets make a small bargain.'**

**Hazel was snatched into the fire and turned blue immediately. then, slowly she faded into nothing. 'NO!' frank screamed. He charged towards chaos. 'now, now. we don't want you disrupting a prophecy, do we?' chaos shot a black bolt at frank. it tangled over him and put him on the ground. 'So,just accept defeat and surrender. i will be awaken in a month by my daughter Nyx. she is going to be in a… temporary sleep period. so let us see how you find the child of the old god and the child of Hermes. Leo Valdez. He is the son of hephaesteus.'**

Ω

** 1 month. only one month. thats bad news. its too little time. 'we must consult the Oracle.' Chiron said. 'Leo Valdez will lad the quest. no further obstructions. now, the 4 others. we NEED Annabeth. She can lead us to the 2 other demigods and find the crown of chaos with her wits. now, we need another volunteer-' he started but percy interrupted 'If she's going, i'm going.' **

** 'then i'll go too.' I said. 'My father… Hades communicates with me a lot. I might get good information. and i can also get skeletons to transport and aid us. I would be a lot of help.'**

**'ok, then.' Chiron said 'who is the final volunteer?'**

**'me' Frank Zhang said. i didn't notice him. He was right behind me.**

**'then, Valdez, consult the Oracle.'**

**After leo went, we equipped and we were ready to leave.**

** we had a backpack full of nectar, and pills. it also had basic adventure supplies like binoculars, a compass, unlimited supply of water in a mini water-bottle and a few more things. The good thing was it also had an extra pair of armor, a sword and dagger on it. you couldn't feel the bag once you wore it. it was THAT cool. **

** We were all ready by the time Leo came out. But looking at Leo made me nervous. he was sweaty and was sparkling. i knew he heard something bad. **

**'percy… percy, you are not joining the quest.'**

**'WHAT?' percy yelled. **

**'I SAID YOU ARE _NOT_ JOINING THE QUEST!'**

**i couldn't believe it. Leo Valdez yelling at Percy. they started to have a brawl.**

**'hey! hey! stop it!' i said pulling them away from each other. 'well, why am i not joining then, huh?' percy asked.**

** 'coz… I DONT NEED YOU!' Leo yelled shooting a fireball at percy which was deflected by water. Percy summoned a huge wall of water and Leo used something he named as his special move. it was a flaming infern. it swirled like a tornado. if anyone comes close, they either get sucked in and turn to crisp or turn to crisp. and Leo could make it unravel and shoot forward in a line. **

** But percy wasn't bad at all. his huge wall of water came forward in a straight line. that pressure could make someone smaller than nothing. he let his wall of water fall down onto Leo, but leo evaporated every bit of water close to him by using his flaming inferno.**

** i knew i had to stop the fight before ANYONE got hurt. so i took a piece of wood and threw it right at percy's head. he got knocked out cold. all the water fell down onto camp. it could have killed all our demigods but Leo got the whole thing evaporated.**

**thats when jason volunteered to join us.'okay. but just follow us high up. when we are going to get killed drop down.' Leo says.**

**i couldn't believe it. obviously everyone wanted to argue, but Leo looked dangerous at the moment.**

**we carried our bags and went to the pegasus chariots. **


	3. Leo 3

_chapter 3_

_leo_

** I know everyone's mad at me. I know everyone thinks i'm crazy. I know Percy will never forgive me. But, i also know 2 other things. 1. what i did was right. 2. if Percy was on this quest, he would hate me, or even kill me. rachel told me something extremely freaky. It literally removed the humor out of me. like every leader who leads a quest gets a prophecy about their journey, i got mine.**

_**'fire alone shall trick your clan,**_

_**blood drips down from the deadly dart,**_

_**but only ice can freeze the heart.'**_

**Confusing, huh? it would probably be of use AT the quest. "fire alone shall trick your clan" fire was me. i am the closest to fire in our group. i didn't want to trick my friends. "blood drips down from the deadly dart" that sounds like death to me. the last line… the closest i can get too it is that i think it includes an ice god or something. Khione. **

**I can't believe it. this quest would probably fail.**

**'hey, Leo. anything wrong?' Frank ask's me**

**'well-' i start**

**'NOPE. probably nothing. what does percy matter to us, anyway?' annabeth says. **

**'Annabeth, listen i-' she cuts me off again.**

**'YOU WHAT? HUH? you could've killed percy!' she yells **

**apart from the prophecy, rachel told me something else. i couldn't tell that to these guys. it would break them. maybe i can tell Nico. he'll know what to do. but not know. **

**i hear twigs snapping. we were far away from camp. we were going towards some island which Annabeth said we might find the son of Hermes (yes, we knew it was a son). **

** 'RUN! NOW!' Nico yells 'minotaur!' but it was too late. it jumped out from a pile of fallen trees and attacked us. it had golden armor with a red aura around it. it slashed Nico and sent him flying. luckily, he only fainted. then, ran towards Annabeth. 'no' i thought to myself. if Annabeth was dead , percy would never forgive me.**

**I turned into a fiery red humanoid figure and charged the minotaur. **

**the blessing of Ares… could this minotaur have it? it had a red aura around it… stronger than usual...**

**'frank! turn into something!' i screamed out. **

**he turned into a bear and slashed at the minotaur, i went back and shot bolts of fire at it. Annabeth was helping Nico out of the battle zone. he was barely conscious.**

**'Frank!' i yelled 'distract it'**

**'then what am i doing?' he replied. sarcastic wart.**

**i burned the log of a tree and shot it onto the minotaur, it got hit hard on the back and was nearly dead.**

**'Run! now!' i screamed, 'all of you! move to the camping spot!' we just made a small camping spot so that we could survive the night, but looks like we cant. **

**with great difficulty i channeled all my power onto a single blast of fire and finished the minotaur. **

**thats when i heard footsteps. **

_**so thats chapter 3! chapter 4 coming after a few days! **_

_**will those footsteps just be Annabeths or could it be someone else.**_

_**and why did jason not jump down from the sky to help them?**_


	4. Eoin 4

_**This is the most exciting chapter! **_

_**it is not narrated by ANY of the characters you know. **_

_**it might have a few characters you know!**_

chapter 4

Dominic Crowe

** Camp half-blood. Camp jupiter. 3 quarters of the Nome's. Together.**

** they will be teared apart. Egyptians, Romans, Greeks. **

**We will hunt them down. **

**camp INFINITY WRATH.**

**After the war with Percy Jackson, after Kronos died, after our attack failed, half the army was wiped out. most of them joined Percy Jackson's camp. the few of us remaining, with the hate of percy jackson, our ready to take revenge. i am Dominic Crowe. Son of Erebus. Eoin Zorander, the son of Gaea, Neira Cloven, daughter of Tartarus, Arlin Victor, the son of Uranus. we were the ones who weren't present at the war. because, we sneaked up on Kronos. We were chatting about what we would do after the war, while we heard Kronos. He was talking to Gaea. she wasn't fully awake, but she had sub-consciousness. **

**'-chaos' she says**

**'yes, i know. if we win this war, you and Chaos wouldn't have to fight. if we don't you might have to. if we both can't do it. Chaos will, but i'm not sure he would forgive us.' **

**thats all we heard. Chaos will rise.**

**we fought the first part of the war, but then we realized we wouldn't make it. so we left. it was hopeless. **

**we started recruiting monsters and demigods and all, but we are waiting for chaos to play his role. Chaos WILL be able to defeat all of them. then, we will defeat Chaos. **

**'how many of those skeletons do we have now?' Eoin asks.**

**'uhhh… i think it's about 3000.' Neira says. **

**We survived alone for years before we made this camp. all alone. **

**'let's go to the hill.' Arlin says 'just talk… about plans. and of course, how they're gonna lose!' **

**Eoin giggles. all of us do. except Neira of course. she talks rarely. i always felt she's kept a secret...**

**we go to the hill. we stay on the cave we found. were Luke was...**

**i wipe tears. **

**Luke, Thalia, Annabeth. i don't really care about Annabeth or Thalia.**

**only Luke. he should have shot Annabeth when he had the chance. **

**_read my book about the adventures of luke castellan. you'll understand._**

**I hated Kronos. he lead us to the death. he killed luke. he… got us all on a suicide mission. **

**we were all quite. **

**we never talk much here. **

**we just stay calm, sit around. but this time, we're talking. **

**Eoin starts it 'so… i was just thinking… why don't we kill Percy Jackson now? why wait? we kill him now… they know we exists… they know we're stronger than them… they'll eventually break!' **

**'thats because-' Arlin starts**

**'ok.' Neira says.**

**'WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY?' Arlin says.**

**'nope. lets kill him. i'll go, i'll assassinate him, we win' she says**

**'okay' i say 'she'll do it' i say**

**'but… FINE!' he gives up.**

**something seems fishy...**


	5. Neira 5

_**extreme awesomeness! **_

_**remember her?**_

_**i mean Neira! no… you'll know! **_

**_Neira_**

** i cant believe this. i'm on the woods of long island now...**

**assassinate Percy? no way! i died for him… why would i do that? **

**i know Leo… just got to know him by our spy's. i know about the quest and all. i know who the spy's are. they aren't REALLY with dominic and all. neither am i. the spy's are mostly from the Apollo cabin. **

**well, i would be in the Hades cabin. **

**it's obvious. **

**i chose rebirth so i could help the good guys. not the bad. from the underworld i could see everything. it's been a while since seeing Nico.**

**i felt bad leaving him. **

**anyway, i'm in the woods and i see Percy. he looks frustrated. **

**'Percy!' i yell**

**'huh? who are you?' he says**

**'don't get surprised' i can't believe i'm so casual. **

**'um. o-okay… i gotta go.' he sounds frustrated. well, he got a sucker-punch by Leo, he left Annabeth… not surprised. he shuffles away. **

**'Bianca' i say 'rebirth. as punishment for fighting against the bad guys, she's the daughter of Tartarus.' he's surprised.**

**'who-who are y-you?' he says. obviously freaked.**

**'well… i'm Neira…' i'm doing it slow. so the suspense would last. 'daughter of Tartarus…' i pause.**

**'go on!' he pulls riptide out.**

**'i was once known as… Bianca Di Angelo' **

**he gets it at last. the whole camp knows now. well protected. the spy's are on our side. so WE are the ones getting information. **

**'hey guys!' i say. 'i want to talk to Chiron.' **

**'hello Bianca Di Angelo!' Chiron says. he looks aged. the war, the other war, the upcoming war. he's facing them all.**

**'Hi Chiron!' i say. **

**'i believe you want to say something...'**

**yes. about that… Vesh Hunt. he is, well, someone blessed by Artemis and has 3 forms. a were-wolf, an eagle and a demigod of Zeus.' **

**'i knew this day would come.' Chiron said. 'he can be at 1 places at a single time… but he can change into those 3 forms...'**

**'yup. he's hunting Percy. Well, i was supposed to kill percy, but… you know. so they've found that out and they're going to kill me with Percy.' i said. 'so… it's kinda like double-trouble.'**


	6. frank 6

_**well, back to the footsteps. **_

_**frank**_

** i saw Leo! just now, we were fighting the minotaur. **

**well, the minotaur is dead now, probably even Nico, but where's Leo?**

**'Come on!' Annabeth says**

**she still can't forgive Leo… he probably hadn't wanted to hurt Percy. **

**but anyways, **

**something happened to me. before losing Leo, before the quest, before the prophecy and chaos, and even before capture the flag.**

_**i was asleep, in the Ares cabin, Mars side. i saw a vision. not like a dream though… i was THERE. it was a grassy place. you couldn't see in front of you. the grass was about 10 feet. probably midnight. i looked around me. i tried to turn into a humming bird but i couldn't. **_

_**'TRYING TO TURN INTO A HUMMINGBIRD, HUH?' a voice said, all around me. **_

_**'who are you?' i said**_

_**'well, thats for you to find out. i know ALL about you. that little piece of wood, your quest's and things even you don't know. you will face me. there's a great sacrifice coming ahead. will you take it? or will you go on? ' it was a male voice, scary but made me feel like i know it already. **_

_**'defeat this. then, you'll be able to go out of this dream. or, stay for all eternity.' **_

_**i saw a dog. a three headed dog. a three headed huge dog. **_

_**Cerberus. **_

_**i found a spear next to me. i picked it up. i aimed it at the forehead of the dog in the middle. it was getting close. dangerously close. i threw the spear. it buried itself into the dog's forehead. the dog slid and stood to a halt in front of me. nearly dead. i climbed onto it's body and pulled out the spear. and this time, i hit the other forehead. it's dead.**_

**_'release me!' i yelled. _**

**_'oh, all right. don't you want a little bit of information?'_**

**_i had to know everything._**

**_'okay.'_**

**_'hee hee. i knew it' the voice says, 'you have 3 problems. 1. big sacrifice. 2. kidnapped god. 3. extreme betrayal. so, now do you feel on going to the quest?' _**

**_'which quest?' i ask. _**

**_'bye' _**

**so thats what happened. and know Leo's missing. **

**'oh god! where is he?' annabeth says, 'it'll take forever to find him!' she still hates Leo. **

**we go straight. **

**Nico is moaning.**

**'put some ice.' i say. he's got a big bump on his face. **

**'catch them…' a voice says. **

**'huh? on guard!' i scream, 'defend Nico!' **

**i see a small arrow. it's stuck onto a log. i look around. **

**'hunters…' annabeth says. **

**i press the button on my chopstick. it turns into a spear. i look at my left. nothing. i hurl my spear at a moving object a few meters in front of me. we were in a forest, so naturally it missed and got stuck on a bush. i turned into a bear and ran into the forest. i'm amazed. a were-wolf. it turned into a eagle and flew up. it got shot. probably Annabeths arrow.**

**i see dozens of men armed with crossbows and daggers. i see the eagle turning into a person.**

**'ha ha ha! thought you could beat me?' the man says.**

**'who are you?' says Annabeth.**

**'…Vesh Hunt… ha ha ha! your friend… the son of Zeus… fell of the sky!'**


	7. Lucas 7

_**chapter 7**_

**_Lucas_**

**I know a lot more spell than the other magicians. i can tell you that. i know a lot more than too. but anyway, this camp is pretty cool. i teleported here and this place is pretty cool. i'm a good guy, mind you. i just don't like traveling in cars… after last time… but anyway, Carter says that we have to be helpful as a few of them have gone on a quest and we have only this place for protection.**

**'Hey Lucas!' says kevin, the bully,'what happened? poop in your pants?' his friends, John and Johnny sniggered.**

**'leave me alone…' i muttered. No one knows about my powers because i didn't tell them… because my parents told me not too. **

**'or what?' says kevin,'you'll wet your pants too?'**

**'_maw!' _i say. he gets doused with water. i run for it. keep running till the Apollo cabin and i keep going. after i go about 50 meters more, i see our cabins. i look back, i see kevin and his palls running toward me. i sprint forward. i run into a empty field, in which there is grass about 7 feet tall. i run into it. i keep running until i am so tired, i can barely move another step.**

**'come on, let's go!' says kevin,'he's probably not here!' i jerk, and i hear them rushing towards me. they are getting close… only a matter of time… any time now…**

**BOOM!**

**i hear a crashing sound and then there's buzzing in my ears, like a bomb has gone off… 'AAARGH!' i hear john scream... 'OWWW!' i hear johnny scream…'NOOOO! STO-a-aaah…' i hear kevin. he makes gurgling sounds, i think he is stabbed.**

**i call carter using magic, in my mind. then, i kneel down and creep towards the place were i last heard them. this place is a clearing and there is no one here. then, i go round it and keep going straight.**

**'…but why?…' i hear someone say. i stay as silent as possible. 'maybe… but he's rising now, so we _will _be able to regain power.' says a different voice. then i hear so many people talk, i know there are at least 10 men in there. i can't face them single handedly… maybe… no, i guess not… but if i use my powers? no… not now...**

**'kill them all…' says a hoarse voice,'show them no mercy!' i hear swords being pulled out of sheaths… i have to do this… i just _have_ to...**

_**'pestenmra!' **_**i scream. it's a spell only i know… the spell makes the victim, or in this case victims have a horrible screeching sound and feel dizziness. they all look sleepy and frustrated. i punch one of them in the nose and most of them are asleep. i move in forward. one tries to stop me but i simply say_ 'supresasi!'_ and he falls on the ground, not able to get up, and in pain. this spell makes the person get stuck to the ground, compressing… until they become part of the Earth.**

_**'apearactus!' **_**i say and john, johnny and kevin float in the air, while spikes and weeds come out of the ground entangling and poking the attackers. i still make john, johnny and kevin float all the way out of the land and until carter's cabin. he looks shocked. **

**'what happened?' he asks**

**'random people attacking these three. they were talking about someone rising, those attackers.' i say.**

**'those attackers… did they come from here?'**

**'didn't look like it.' i say 'from what i saw and heard, these three were getting slaughtered for seeing something they weren't supposed to see.'**

**once we told chiron about it, he looked stressed.**

**'oh… yes of course' he kept muttering under his breath. 'sure… but, why?'**

**then, later at night when everyone assembled for dinner-**

**'I HAVE AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE' chiron said,'the camp-would you please, , refrain from eating that?- is under attack.' this bit shocked everyone. people went speechless. 'therefore, i must warn you and educate you about what is there in our midst. Chaos-or isfet for the egyptians- is rising. our quest takers have gone to complete the prophecy. the war's and all have made millions of greek and roman gods, goddesses, demigods and creatures fall. yes even on the egyptian side. now, they have united faster than us and are attacking us.' everyone went silent. a few of them looked sick. 'therefore, we must defend our camp! have a good rest, eat well and tomorrow, everyone, by 8 in the morning, will meet here.' then he gave a small smile and said,'it's time we held real defenses, eh, hermes?'**

**'yay!' 'woohoo!' and whoops were filled by the whole camp**


	8. patrocus 8

**_chapter 8_**

**_patrocus priam_**

** And now… behold ze traps!**

**it's me patrocus priam, hermes cabin, camp half blood, somewhere over the rainbow, earth.**

**so, we're making traps! we've already created (extremely) tall walls, about three floors high, and those egyptian magicians made so many enchantments which makes it impossible for any lil attacker to get into here. and even if they do, why am i here?**

**thats right! or maybe wrong!**

**i'm here for making deadly traps! even my cabin!**

**so, here are a few traps. we made a tall tower to see all over camp half-blood and now there is a (really) deadly weapon on it, which we like to call the solar blitz. it creates 10 layers of forcefields over the camp. if anyone enters they'll be human over-fried barbecue. and then (my personal favorite) the nether wind. it makes intruders freeze in a cube of lava and blows them side to side ripping them. and then, there is drain magic. all magic from them, or their weapons or anything else will be drained and will be of use to us. like, healing ourselves, adding more energy to the protection and for electricity!**

**'cool traps patrocus!' says arnold. **

**'not made only by him!' my twin says, his name is aiolos priam. **

**'OUCH!' we hear lucas scream. he's a good friend, really.**

**'stop! get away!' **


End file.
